newtfandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 4
"Daddy Fishues / Gravitational Yoink / Small World" is the fourth issue in the Newt comic book series. It is the first issue in the series to contain multiple stories. Plot Daddy Fishues Newt and Stan are bored, so Frank takes them fishing. Newt is excited but Stan would rather do anything else. Frank tries to get Stan into the idea of fishing, but is unsuccessful. Frank agrees to just take them back home, but is suddenly eaten by a giant fish and is taken underwater. Newt tries to save Frank by driving the boat after the fish, but ends up stranding him and Stan in the middle of nowhere. After a while, Newt convinces Stan to avenge their father after Stan remembers a moment with his father from when he was younger. He manages to catch the fish and save Frank, who turns out was never in any real danger. They all get ready to go home, until Newt reminds them that they're out of fuel. Gravitational Yoink Newt is just about to eat his Flemburger brand Triple Chocolate Double Cheese Peanut Oil Tomato Mutton Nut-free Quasisudo Shlurmwhich on two sticks when his gravity is suddenly zapped away by Philbin, the evil wizard gremlin. With Newt defenseless, Philbin steals Newt's shlurmwhich and runs away. Newt manages to get May to help as she happens to be friends with Philbin. However, Philbin suddenly turns on May and sticks her cat up a tree with his gravity powers. May runs to Yuriko for help. Yuriko tries to pry Newt off the ceiling with her sword but it doesn't work. She and May then decide to just fight Philbin, but he gets away. When all hope seems lost, Frank (who is also stuck to the ceiling) comes to Newt and gives him some heartfelt advice. Newt is finally able to regain his gravity once he is ready, and falls directly onto Stan. Small World While on a mission to conquer planets, Ranru comes across a small planet that seems easy to take over. She can't figure out what to do with it, so she punches it. The planet hits her back in the face. After Ranru gets frustrated, the planet poops out a nuke and blows up Ranru's entire ship. Characters Daddy Fishues * Newt * Stan * Frank * Newt's stepmother (flashback) Gravitational Yoink * Newt * Philbin * Stan * May * May's Cat * Yuriko * Frank Small World * Ranru * Minikins Trivia * This is the first book in the series to feature every main character in a speaking role. ** This is also the first book where Frank and Stan have an important role in the story. * "Small World" is the shortest comic in the main series, lasting only a single page. Cultural References * Frank's fishing attire is based off of Gordan Fisherman. * Newt and Stan's stepmother is shown wearing a sweater with Frieza from Dragon Ball Z on it. * One of the cards Newt drops is a Pokemon card of Trapinch.